Johnny Gat Love story Saints Row
by Kyoko Uchiha4
Summary: You wanted nothing to do with the saints Will that change or not? Read to find out!
1. unexpeted

**_THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN SAINTS ROW THE 3RD ... Johnny is not dead but aisha is... This is you and johnny`s Love story... Story Start..._**

* * *

YOUR P.O.V.

*RING*RING*RING* AH goddamnit you say as you pick up the phone. Yo, you say as you answer it."Hey wanna come to a party sis the 3RD STREET SAINTS are throwing it!?" *sigh* " You know i want nothing to do with the saints. you say very blandly. " COME ON SIS FOR MY BIRHTDAY I WANT YOU TO COME SO COME BYE MY HOUSE AT 9pm BYEEE! Christy." Said Mandy *sigh* DAMN YOU MANDY ! i say. " I get out of bed and get a pair of black paints that are baggy at the bottom, military boots.,and also a purple shirt (that stops above my belly button like shandis shirt).But my shirt is dark purple. I walk into the bathroom and comb my short hair.( Stops at your lower neck) Its not curly its straight. I put on black eye shadow and purple lip stick. And damn im pretty fuckin`sexy if i do say so my self. Ok now let me see the time. 8:30... hmph should eat

* * *

_**9PM AT MANDYS HOUSE.**_

" CHRISTY BRING YOUR ASS! TIME TO GO " yelled Mandy my younger sis . Ok im coming calm your self damn. I say as i get into the car. As she drives I put on an annoymous mask, and a black hoodie . I put on the hood when we arive at there penthouse. Everyone is talking , drinking,smoking dancing , or even fiighting at this party.I got a drink and sat at a table. With a few others there they all had on purple . Tsk must be saints. Hey you the masked basterd, why are you here? said The boss. He was Blonde and had blue eyes he was kinda hot. I said nothing i just looked at him .hey you better answer the boss when hes talkin to you! said a saints lackey. He gripped my shoulder hard. as he said that ,and then i grabbed his shirt collar and slammed his head on the table . The boss and his friends were shocked but still watched. Then the guy got up and tried to punch me but i doged and then kneed him in the gut , he was about to fall on me so i kicked the other way. Then more guys surounded me about 4 guys. I guickley kicked one in the face , and punched another one , kicked another in the balls , the last one was scared and didnt move , I calmly walk up to him and get in his face. " BOO!" I say then he falls on his butt. The boss smirks . I get another beer and sit back down like nothing happend. The guy i punched in the face threw a empty beer can at me I doged and ran to him and kicked him in the face he was sliding so it was like i was on a skateboard. HEY YOU MASKED PERSON ! yelled the boss. Then the music stopped and everyone was loking our direction. Hey take off the mask and hoodie...NOW! said the boss. I stepped off of the guy i was on. I wasnt facing the boss. I took off the jacket and the mask. Face the boss. I did as told . He was VERY shocked so was everyone at the party.


	2. Speech

_**AT THE PARTY**_

* * *

Why should I join the damn saints? I say to the boss. " you earn money you get to kill , fun freinds guns you know gang stuff. said the boss smirking . If I join can you Shut the fuck up your fuckin annoying.i say in a bored tone. Yea but first how old are you sexy? He said "25 why?" Well sexy welcome to the saints! I hit him in the back of the head and say " My name is christy not sexy trust me I know im sexy ." Boss just smirked. and said PARTY OVER EVERYONE THATS NOT A SAINT GET THE FUCK OUT NOW! AND SAINTS WE HAVE A MEETING SO DONT LEAVE YET ! Everyone got out then i went to look for my sis and found her in the basement she had a black eye and was beatin up. Mandy what happend to you who did this?! " It was a saint i told him let me meet the boss and he tld me he was down here and raped me and gave me a black eye. she said crying. When we get up there show me him ok. She nods . I pick her up and put her on my back. i walk up to were the other saints are. i put my sis down in a chair next to pierce and boss. Who is this girl Christy ? asked the boss I ignored him and yelled WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO HER? "I did" said a guy he was taller then me by 2 heads. I stomped on the ground and knife like objects came out of the tip of my boots , and walked up to him and I looked up at him. My crimson eyes were staring up at his brown eyes. You gonns do something little girl? he taunted me. You a saint i ask . Nope. that was all i needed to hear. I kicked him in the knee , he fell and yelled in pain then i kicked him in the balls , he screamed in agony . he fell on his face there was blood on my boots. I walked up to my sis but i stoped when i could hear the guy saying " FUCK YOU UGLY B!TCH!" I walked up to him and kicked him in the ribs and then the fuck you i say as i spit on his lifeless body . EVERYONE was silent, and shocked . What like you mother fuckers never killed someone before . If your sis looked like that you would fuckin kill him to so dont look so fuckin shocked . Damn girl you know how to kick ass said a sexy lookin guy. Names Gat Johnny gat nice to meet you ! I smirked at his comment nice to meet you to " sexy" Im christy. i say and boss says " OH IM THE DAMNED PRETTY BOY AND HE IS THE SEXY ONE WHAT THE FUCK MAN ? KINDA SHIT IS THAT ?! Everyone just laughed . Hey boss we got a doc here ? and some clothes for my little sis? " yea we do " He says as he calls the doc. Shandi get her some chothes. he said also.

* * *

_**later at the meeting.**_

* * *

Yo! saints we got a new lieutenant her name is christy. said the boss then i heard everyone cheer. Christy care to say a few words? asked boss . Sure thing pretty boy i say as i grab the mic. OK im not good at little speaches and Shit but up Im christy whats up. HEY CHRISTY said everyone. any way i say I joined the saints to KICK ASS AND TAKE CASH! and also to make " pretty boy over there to shut the fuck laughed at that comment. also I hope i dont have to kick any of your asses so like what i al ways say Dont fuck with me i wont fuck with you.! I look foward to shootin some shit up with you guys annnnd here ya go pretty boy! i say as i hand Boss the mic. Everyone claped and cheered. Ok ..ok shut up now so i can talk . said boss . Everyone shut up and listined closeley incuding me. We have been out to fucking long for a few monthes or so . people forgot about us but we need to remind thim that THIS IS OUR CITY WERE TAKING OUR CITY BACK ! WERE GONNA CRUSH THE MORNINGSTAR,THE LUCHADORES, AND THE FUCKING B!TCHASS DECKERS. WE ARE GONNA START NICE AND SLOW AND WHEN THERE NOT LOOKIN WERE GONNA SNEAK ATTACK AND KILL! THEY WONT SEE IT COMING WE NEED TO TAKE THEM DOWN AND GET OUR FUCKING CITY BACK NOW YOU ALL CAN HELP OUT OR YOU CAN GO HOME! thats all im gonna say to you all now clean all this shit up and go home or stay here and go to sleep. said boss Everyone clapped and cheered and etc . so did i gat , pierce,and shandi. I could tell that i made the right choice to join the saints.


	3. Nutella

_**THE NEXT DAY AT YOUR APARTMENT.**_

_**BEFORE I START I WANNA SAY SORRY FOR MY SPELLING AND MISSING WORDS MY PC IS BEING A PIECE OF SHIZNIT RIGHT NOW. SO YEAR CHAPTER BEGIN. also if you dont like lemons please dont read this chapter and skip or wait till next chapter comes out.**_

* * *

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK* You groan at the sound of your door being knocked on. Im coming hold your goddamn hourses. I yell i get out of bed and look at the mirror. I had on a huge grey shirt on that stoped at the start of my thigh . It showed all of my long hairless legs and could still see my huge chest (im like a D or a E cup). My hair was still straight, no makeup on. I jogged to the door and opened it reveal "Johnny?" yea sup *whistle* nice fuckin legs, and boobs christy. said gat as he held his shades down a little bit. My eyes are up here and what do you want johnny I say as I walk to the kitchen and get a spoon and my full jar of Nutella. I sit next to him on my black couch. I ate a spoon full of Nutella. Mmh so fuckin good i say . Aye let me get some girl. said johnny Nope i said Ill take that whole thing away from you if you dont! said johnny Ya gotta catch me first b!tch! i yell as i run in the kitchen. He chases me around my apartment for like 15 minutes untill we both trip with him ontop of me then we both laugh out i look into his brown eyes stare."Damn so fuckin sexy" we both say at the same time. I-im gonna take a shower brb ok i say i get some black shorts , and a black sleeveless shirt with a purple heart . and a bra and panties. I also get my towel and strip. I walk into the shower and turn on the hot water. " YO! CHRISTY YOU GOT ANOTHER BATHROOM I GOTTA PISS." yelled gat No I dont just pee in here johnny and if you peek I will fuckin kick your ass! "yea yea quit bitchin." said gat as he relived himself. I washed my hair and body . Then I felt hands on my hips. J-johnny? I felt his breath in my ear as he said " Whats up ?" Dafuq you mean whats up what are you doing cant you find another piece of ass? Nope cuz I think I love you. said johnny. I was about to say something untill I felt johnny squeeze my right breast. AH! Jo-hnn-y Ah! i moan and yell at the same time. Thats right say my name. said johnny im sure with that sexy ass smirk. He kept squeezeing then his right hand went to my lower area. He rubbed my clint with his thumb , and put 2 fingers inside of me. JOHNNY! AHH! OMG! JOHNNY! I grabbed his hair with my hand. I could hear him grunt when i did that . He turned me around and got down and ate me out. JOHNNY M-MORE PLEASE MORE AHHH! Then he stopped for a second and said You want more huh?! then scream my name! scream it loud! then he continued and fingerd me to. AHHH! JOHNNY! JOHNNY! I put my let on his shoulder. and grabbed his hair. Then i came into his mouth. He got up and I asked" how do I taste" Here have a taste" he said as he kissed me . We made out for 5 he broke the kiss and said "Your turn babe" I got dow n and sucked on his large shaft . I put the tip in my mouth to tease grunted and got a hand full off my hair and said " Come on girl dont tease me like this or i WILL force you to take it all in! He pushed my head to him so i could take it all in. He grunted and moaned Christy im about to cum in your mouth. he said and I just contiued to suck him . Then he came . He let go of my hair and roughly pulled me up he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Johnny its my first time so I...be gentle I say. He was shocked but was quiet. Can I put it in? he asked. Y-yea s-sure i say. then he puts half of it inside of me. I felt tears in my eyes and then I felt my back against the tile walls . You ok baby? asked johnny. Ye-yea i say as I open my the tears fall . Johnny wipes them off then he kisses puts the rest inside of me.I screamed but it was muffled by Johnnys lips. Tears slipped down my cheeks. Johnny broke the kiss and said Im gonna move so hold on to me. Then we thrusted into me at a mid speed pace. We both moaned and groaned as he pounded his hard meat into my wet cavern. JOHNNY H-ARDER ! Then he said "What do you want me to do harder? " I want you to fuck me fuck me harder and faster! please ! i say Then he says call me daddy! PLEASE DADDY FUCK ME HARDER AND FASTER ! I yell then he smirks and fucks me very hard and fast. I clawed at johnnys back I felt blood come out. Then his hands griped my thighs hard . It hurt but the paiin felt so fuckin good. WHO ROCKS YOUR WORLD BABY? YOU JOHNNY YOU ROCK MY WORLD! THATS RIGHT AND WHOS HARD COCK DO YOU LOVE INSIDE OF YOU? I LOVE YOUR HARD COCK INSIDE OF ME! GOOD GIRL !Who do you love? I love you johnny you and only you! I say then i kiss him very roughly. Daddy im gonna cum soon! I yell. Yea me two lets do it at the same time. says johnny then we both count 1...2...3! We both let it all out. I felt my nails dig into johnnys skin and johnnys hands squeeze my thighs hard enough to leave lets me down and get 2 wrapped one around me and one around his waist. He kissed my forehead and asked " what if the gang walked in and heard us?" Theres no way they could have every room is sound proof johnny. And johnny. Yea babe does this make us a couple?Yea of course i told you I loved you before I started. I love you to...D-A-D-D-Y. I whisper in his ear. He smirked and said we need to get dressed .We both got dressed and exited the bathroom to see Boss,Shandi,Pierce,and kinzie. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING IM MY GODDAMN HOUSE EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING MOTHERFUCKERS DAMN. i yell Johnny chukles . Boss asked what were you two doing in the bathroom together?! Fucking said me and Johnny at the same time. Everyones jaw dropped.


	4. NOTE MUST READ!

HEY READERS SORRY IM NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO WRITE THIS VERY MUCH BECAUSE SCHOOL IS STARTING AGAIN ILL TRY BUT... I GOTTA DO WHAT I GOTTA DO SORRY...

_**KYO~**_


	5. First date

_**At the Penthouse**_

* * *

"CHRISTY! "yelled pierce. "Yea what the fuck do you want? "i asked ," Nigga give my hat back" said pierce. "Boy please I like this hat! "i yelled back at him as i sat next to him and shandi. He took the hat off of my head and said so do I . Then I yelled JOHHNY PIERCE IS BEING MEAN! i said that in a childish tone. " PIERCE DONT MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASS!"Yelled gat in also a childish tone." Haha pierce you got told" I said in a playful manner. "Shut up"he said playfuly hitting my arm. I heard a helicopter on the heilipad and jumped up and went to see who it was i saw a pink star on it but by the time i realised who it was *BANG*BANG*BANG* I got shot 3 times . 2 in the arm 1 in the thigh. "JOHNNY , PIERCE,SHANDI , AND BOSS LOCK AND FUCKIN LOAD WE HAVE COMPANY". I yell i ignore the pain , grab my gun and shoot 6 morningstar basterds. More helicopters came and everyone came out and killed them all they came back in. I sit on the couch and say any one die besides the morning star.? "oh and Boss we got a fuckin doc?" "No one died and we have a doc. DOC!" said boss . Johnny sat next to me and asked "you ok babe" " Besides being shot the fuck up I say hell yea ,you?" i say. "Im fine babygirl" he said I get in his lap facing him and bite his collar bone, he moans and grabs my hips and grinds me on him slowly so no one can notice. Johnny were in public no funny business. i say . But Im h-a-r-d he whisperd in my ear. I turned red and whisperd you have hands johnny. I felt him grind me hard against him. He whisperd in my ear and said when the doc fixes you up were gonna have some " NAUGHTY" time. Before i got off of his lap I kissed him roughly and grabbed his hair to deepen the kiss, he grinded against me wich made me growl. He smirked into the kiss. " GET A ROOM" said boss , pierce shandi, and the doc. oops sorry i said as i fixed johnnys hair and turned around and sat on johhny.

* * *

**_Time skip when the dock is done..._**

* * *

Johnny all done I say as I walk towards him. He smirks and picks me up and takes me to the roof and sets me down and says " Stay here and dont fuckin move ok babygirl" I nod and he walks off. I see the sun its about to set then i feel johnnys lips on my right cheek. I look at him and saw he had a cover and 2 glasses of wine and nuttela. " AWWW JOHNNY!" I say as i stand up and kiss his soft lips. he puts the cover down and gives me a glass of wine. " Thanks Babe" I say. He smirks and picks me up and puts me into his lap. He says " This is our first date christy hope you like it babygirl" " I love it johnny and i love your crazy ass to!. I say as I kiss him. Babygirl look the sun is gat Oh my god johnny I fuckin love it its so pretty! i say as i reach for the sun. Johnny grabs my hand that I have out to the sun and kisses me. I grab his hair and stradle his lap. I grind against him. He growls and grabs my hips and helps me grind harder against ! johnny. It feals so fuckin good. I moan. I hear johnny grown , and moan every second or so. Johnny tell me you love me. i say.I love you babygirl he said. Say you want me and only me.i say and i stop grinding on him. I want you christy and I ONLY want you . said johnny then he kissed down my neck and found my soft spot. AH! JO-HNNY I moan and grown. He takes off my shirt and bra and lays me on the cover and hovers over me and says " Your so fucking sexy did you know that babygirl?". I grab johnnys head and kiss him. I felt his hand on my breasts, fondeling them, he broke the his and sucked on my right nipple. AH! Johnny. I moan. He Unbuttons my pants with one hand and says." SHHH baby girl the saints are gonna hear you.." I nod. He slips his hand and my pants and uunderwear. He puts 3 fingers inside of me. Joh-nny i cant hold my my moans back if you do that s-shit. He kisses me, and continues to finger me, I wrap my arms around johnnys neck. I break the kiss and say johnny im gonna cum soon. Then he stops fingering me and takes off his shirt and unzipps his pants and pull his pants and boxers off. He layed down and put my ass and lower region in his face and started to eat me out i moaned and put the tip in my mouth, then i tookit in deeper untilll I was deep throating him. We both took a steady pace untill we both came. Johnny layed me down. "You ready? Babygirl?" asked johnny. "Yea but go in slow." i say " Im going in christy" said johnny I nodded. He quickley thrusted it all inside of me. Ah johnny your so fuckin huge , I might brake apart. I moan he starts thrusting at an extremely slow pace like hes teasing me. Johnny what the hell?! Go faster! I complain. What do you want me to do faster? hmmm christy whisper it in my ear . said johnny . I whisperd into his ear and said Johnny I want you to thrust your hard huge cock inside of me I want you to bang me untill you fill me with your hot liquid. He chuckled and said ohh i got a naughty girl. Said gat. As he grabed my right boob and fondeled it and put the nipple into his mouth. He thrursted into me hard very hard and fast. I bit my lip and curled my toes to hold in the moans. Johnny let go off my boob and said let it out once i kiss you , then he kissed me. MMMH MMM MHHH, All you could hear was slaping of skin and my muffled moans. I broke the kiss and wrapped my legs around johnny, and scrached his back. Johnny your gonna brake me! I love you johnny ilove you. I said. I also wraped my arms around johnnys neck. I love you christy I love rockin your fuckin world I would do it all day and fucking night if i could. said johnny me and johnny made passionate love for the next 2 hours.

* * *

**_After you and johnnys love making._**

* * *

Johnny? "yea babe?" I love you! " I love you to baby girl." said johnny we both put on our clothes and went to a room and went to sleep...


	6. True love

**_The next day at a bar._**

* * *

Johnny was sitting next to you drinking a bottle of beer, you were dinking vodka,pierce and the boss were also drinking a bottle of beer, shandi was drinking random sh!t and was drunk. Hey laidies mind if Boss and Gat , have a little guy time right over there? asked pierce pointing to a couch across the room. Yea sure said shandi as she finaly sat down. Go ahead I said , kissing johhny on the cheek. The guys walked over there and sat on the couch. While me and Shandi started talking.

* * *

_**Johnny P.O.V **_

* * *

So whats up what do oyu basterds wanna talk about.? I asked in a amused tone smirking. About you Johnny youve gotten soft as hell when it comes to christy she has your ass wraped around her little ass fingers. Said boss as a stripper ssat next to him kissing him etc{ stripper crap}. Soft my ass im still Johnny Fuckin Gat! I almost yell. A stripper tries to give me a lap dance but I push her to the ground. " Asshole you broke my fucking nail!" said the blonde stripper. She had long hair blue eyes and a big chest but not as big as christys bust. She was wearing a bikini. Do I fucking look like I give a flying fuck about your nail fuck off you ugly slut! I say flicking her off. The ugly slut walked off angry. See johnny you would never do that to a stripper with out getting a blow job or a lap dance said pierce cause boss was to busy getting a lap dance. So fucking what I have a girl and her name is christy and she is fuckin finer than any of these hoes in Stillwater. I say kinda angry.

* * *

**_christy p.o.v_**

* * *

I heard johnny say So fuckin what I have a girl and her name is Christy and she is fuckin finer than any of these hoes in Stillwater! I was shocked and smiled. I walked over to johnny and whisperd in his right ear " Is daddy ok?, I heard you get kinda mad! Johnny smirks and puts me into his lap and says Pierce you see this? This is a real fuckin woman , she kicks ass, shes sexy , and shes also not a fuckin golddigger. Pierce was shocked and so was I . Aww daddy you feel that way about me? I ask in a childish tone. Thats fuckin right I feel like that about you I fucking love you , and Ill always protect you babygirl. said johnny with a serious face. Boss was making out with a stripper and pierce was getting a lap dance. But im sure they heard him. I whisperd into his ear " Daddy do you wanna lap dance?" " Hell yea babygirl" said johnny with a smirk on his face. I stand up and smirk.

* * *

**_johnny pov { sorry i keep switching pov} _**

* * *

She stood us and smirked and damn it was fuckin sexy that smirk. She took off her tank top and I saw she had on a red lace bra . I whistled and kept smirking. She sat on top of me and kissed me. I felt her put my hair and damn I fuckin love when she does that.I growl and she smirks into the kiss. She bites my lower lip asking for entrance . I denied to see what she would do and she grinded hard against my growing erection. I still denied whitch mad her dig into my pants and stroke my long hard shaft. I moaned and she slipped her tounge into my mouth our toungs fought for domanance and of cource I won. I grabbed her large ass and squeezed it. She gasped and I broke the kiss needing air . We were both painting and looked into each others eyes there was a curtain in this little couch area I put christy on the couch and closed the curtain whitch made it more private. I walked back to the couch and sliped my jacket off. Christy got up and said need help? She kissed me with tounges and all and when I lifed my shirt to my neck we broke the kiss and there was a trail of our mixed spit in the gap between me and christy. I quickley throw the shirt. on the ground and throw baby girl on the couch. I hear moaning and gasps . I look over and see boss fucking the stripper doggy style. I look at christy and her arms are up reaching for me with a smile on her face. Shes so damn beutiful. I lower my self onto christy and make out with her for like 5 minutes then i kiss down to her neck and attack her soft spot she moans loudly JOHNNY AH MMH JO-HNNY! and i love it how she moans my name. When the boss and pierce hear her moan they stop what there doing and look over here and I glare at them , then they continue there banging there sluts. Unlike them I like taking my time when I fuck a girl especialy christy. I lick down to her bra and take it off. I lick her right nipple and pinch pull the other. This sex feels different unlike the first time. The first time was just sex, this is love making. Love making is when you fuck some one with feeling and sex is when you just need some ass.I snap out of my toughts when I feel christy arch her back and grab my hair. I lick down until I stop at the brim of her pants I pull them down nice and slow. I move back to her neck and bite her collar bone and she moans. I slide my right hand down to her panties and rub her clint threw them. She gasps and moans my name even more. I kiss her passionately and she digs her nails into my back as she cums into her panties. I whisper into her ear. Your a bad girl christy you came and didnt tell me on top of that you came inside your panties. I take off her panties and I put her ass in the air in my face. I put 1 finger inside of her and thrust into her nice and slowly. Then she begs " D-daddy please dont tease me like this." she looks at me and i look into her eyes and I see love and lust. I put 2 more fingers inside of her. She gasps and moans. I go faster untill she cums into my hand. I lick her cum up but dont swallow it . I put one of my fingers inside of her asshole. " she bites her lower lip" I put in another finger then i stretch her ass out and put some of her own cum into it. I unzip my pants and take my d!ck out. I lay baby girl down and put the tip inside of her tight ass. I see tears in her eyes and i feel my heart shatter.I kiss her passionately to calm her down and my eyes are telling her calm down. It works because she puts her 1 hand on my sholder another on my back. I quickley put the rest of it inside of her and her tears fall from her eyes. A few seconds later she nods. Then I start moving slowly into her tight little hole. I brake the the kiss and grown and moan so does christy . then she says F-Faster johnny faster . I do as told and and I got alot faster now all i could hear is Boss's slut and pierces' slut moan . and also my self and chrity moan we were both the loudest beacuse i could see in the corner of my eye that boss and pierce stoped pounding into ther sluts and looked over here . I ignore them and go faster and moan christys name and she moan mine . Im almost at my limit. I know babaygirl is to cause she is drawing blood from my back. I feel very hot and i can also feel beads of sweat on my forhead and chest. Christy and us bothe had hair matted to our faces and we bothe were painting and moaning. I grab christys breasts and squeeze and fondle them . I look at her and she at me . I could tell she was at her limit cause she nodded and I kissed her roughly. We were making out untill we both came. I quickley regevenate and put my d!ck back into my pants and fix my self up and I get christys clothes and help her dress up. I could tell she was tired because . She asked" johnny im tired can I sit on your lap? of course babygirl any thing for you I say as she sits on me with her head aganst my neck. I kiss her fore head and a few minutes later she falls asleep. I lean my head against hers . And wrap myarm around her shoulders and hold her closser. Pierce and boss put on there clothes and look at me and christy and smirk. I hear christy talk in her sleep aand say " Love you johnny " love you to babe" i whisper.

* * *

_** CHAPTER DONE ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SAME DAY AS THIS ONE JUST LATER IN THE DAY.**_


	7. Breaking the morningstar

_**At your house/meeting**_

* * *

So whats this meeting about boss? I ask. Its about the fuckin morning star we need to sent them a message . That we dont fucking play around cuz right now there pissin all the fuck over us and its pissin me the fuck off. Said the boss as he sat down at the table. Yea i fuckin agree those assholes think there in charge but we are the 3rd motherfucking saints, we own this city! said johnny. Sadly johnnys right we need a plan and I got one. said shandi. Whats the plan? we all asked her. The morning star know all of our faces but Christys, so I say she goes to there party there throwing tonight at midnight get all cozzy with loren and kill him. said shandi with a smirk. I agree Christy get a sexy lookin dress , do your make up and ill give you my red car. and if you need help the saints will be in the sky. said boss. Be safe babygirl johnny said putting me in his lap and kissing me. I kissed back and said I will johnny just for you daddy. I whisperd the last part into his ear. Guys wait here shandi come and help me.

* * *

**30 minutes later. time:11:30**

* * *

Johnny p.o.v.

Damn does it really take a girl this long to get fuckin dressed asked pierce. Then shandi came out and said Now introducing the new and aproved christy! Then christy walked out of her room and omfg she was fucking hot , She had on a tight red black dress that stoped at her mid thigh her long legs showing. she had on black shiny flats and red eyeliner and lip stick. I stared at her shocked her full lips pulled into a smirk. I looked at her long ass legs and stoped at her boobs the dress had 1 strap. Johnny , boss pierce my eyes are up hear. said christy. Johnny get dressed now and you can be christy bodygaurd just change your aperance. said pierce help him out.

* * *

_**a few minutes later. christy pov.**_

* * *

Pierce walked out with a smirk. Then a few seconds later Johnny walked out. And he had on a black dress shirt, a white tie and a grey vest and his coat and pants were white. His hair was flat and he had on regular cglasses that were in the style of his shades that were in his pocket. { his regular shades} Johnny was looking at me and I walked up to him and put one arm on his sholder and the other bye my side and asked How do we look? DAMN YOU TOW LOOK SO GOOD TOGETHER POWER COUPLE!. Yelled the boss. Shandi said i agree . pierce nodded. Lets go Johnny I say .

* * *

_**at the party. loren p.o.v**_

I walked around the party bored. Untill I saw a beutiy she was stunning she walked in with a bodygaurd. She had short hair and her eyes were crimson,and her lips full. Her hair nice and short her dress stopped at her mid thigh. Her legs were long , hairless and flawless. I walked up to her and said hello miss, how are you I asked her that and kissed her hand. She looked at me and said fine and you? I said fine I grabbed her hand and asked if she wanted to dance she ageed . We got ont the dance floor and danced for 30 miutes . I led her to my room and layed her on the bed and hoverd over her and kissed her soft angel like lips. I grabbed her breasts and herd her moan.I told her im taking a shower and she nodded I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower.

* * *

_**Christy pov.**_

* * *

I opend the door silently and stabed loren in the neck. I waited untill his body was still. I fixed my self up and walked out of the room and left. I met johnny at the car. Got the job dine baby ? asked johnny yep i say happily. were? asked johnny. huh? i asked were did he touch you? asked johnny. He kissed me and grabbed my boobs. isay johnny kissed my lips I moaned when he grabbed my breast. He broke the kiss and there was a trail of spit. I grabbed johnny and roughy kissed his lips. I bit his lip he opened his mouth and I explored his mouth then we fought for domanace and he won again. I broke the kiss and hopped into the car. Johnny got in to and drove the car. Boss had called my phone. I answed the phone. Hey Pretty boy i say. " shut up sexy any way you get the job done?" yea boss the job is done no more morning star I cheer happily. " Good job girl!, come to the penthouse to celebrate with the saints. YES SIR! i say in a funny tone. HA! Ok by christy! said boss bye boss i say as i hang up the phone. Johnny damn you trying to make me make noises on the phone! i say as i move his hand from my leg. Drive to the penthouse boss orders. i say. Johnny looked at me in his glasses and smirks. I take out my phone and take a picture of him. Christy we gonna fuck tonight asked johnny. Johnny do you really love me or is this just a relasionship for fucking sex? i almost yell. He stopped the car in a empty parking lot . He turned the car off. And said This relasionship is real, I really love you and your pretty face , your long legs,and your attituede your funny, sweet,kind and sexy. You are no slut . You dont need to be protected all the time you can kick can kill without regret you make my heart whole , I fuckin love you. If my last girl was alive you could ask her I really love are my queen if you ever got hurt or killed I wouldnt love again... Thats how i feel aboout you christy. I love you. said johnny with a straight face. And i was shocked. I couldnt say anything. Johnny kissed me and started the car and started to dirve to the penthouse not looking at me untill I grab the wheel and make him park in another parking lot. What the fuck are you doing woman? asked johnny. I got out of the car and sat on johnnys lap . He tried to push me off but I wouldnt budge. I unbuttend his pants he didnt move or say a word. I pulled his d!ick out. and I deep trougted him. He moaned and growned. I kept going untill he came in my mouth. I took off my panties and slowly put his shaft inside of me. I moved on top of you could hear was johnnys moaning. I stoped and said Johnny look at me. No " LOOK AT ME JOHNNY!" He looks at me and he looks mad. I LOVE YOU TO JOHNNY I JUST NEED TO MAKE SURE YOUR THE RIGHT ONE! THATS WHY I ASKED THAT QUESTION! i say crying Johnny grabs my body and rolls the window up. He thrusts in side of me hard. I love you to babygirl so dont cry. Then johnny pulled out of me and put it inside of my ass. AHHH! JOHNNY MHHM . Your d!ck is to fuckin big your gonna break me. I yell. He thrusts hard and fast. Mhh So fucking tight. says johnny as he pounds into my ass. Johnny pulls out and he puts me in the back seat he follows me back. He gets on his back and eats me out ass i suck him hard. We both cum and drink each others liquids. Johnny sits up and fixes his pants.I fix myself and we got to the penthouse. We get out of the car and walk to the entrance. Holding hands. We see jane valderama. Who are you two are you saints attending this party.? she asked with the camera rolling. Yea were saints This is my boyfriend Johnny Gat,and Im Christy Hetero. I say to her. We walk into the pent house and go upstairs and see the party didnt start yet. We walked in and the saints and everyone yelled " CONGRATS ON THE RELASIONSHIP!" Johnny smirked and so did I and we saw a reporter take a picture of us. I tapped on johnnys sholder hn? asked johnny I told him come closer and I kissed him as he bent down, and there were awws and wolf howls and etc. Thanks johnny I say. Welcome babe. he said with a smile.


End file.
